


Big Bad Wolf

by blacklid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The enemy of your enemy is your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sam: "Name three children that you even know." for spnquotefic.livejournal.com.

Betty. Batty Betty. That's what you called her, anyway. It was probably Elizabeth or Bertha or something. She couldn't really talk. There was no way in with a girl who couldn't talk.

James. He was a clown. He was the clown who could talk to Batty Betty and actually make sense of the notes that she gave you for math class because she liked you, not that she was ever going to admit it long enough to do anything about it.

There was Leslie. Probably. No. It was Katie. She had these lips. They would scold you as soon as kiss you and she did, all the time, out behind the portable classrooms where you had science class together. You studied more than science together. She liked Godzilla double features, but not for Godzilla.

Katie was cool until she wanted to spend more time at your house than she did at the movies, or sneaking beer out to the dam at night, or other normal shit. Turned out Ms. Lyle wasn't the only creep at school who wanted their share of alone time with Sam. Teachers you could handle when it came to keeping Sam safe. But girls?

When Rachel came into Sammy's life, man, that was a bullet you took gladly. Anything that you could tell the kid to keep him from seeing her again, you said it. You're not sure he ever really forgave you for sleeping with her. Not that you did. Ew.

Girlfriends were never the same after Joplin.


End file.
